Tattoo
by carolinepierce
Summary: Rose Weasly knows just how to get to her parents.


As always, I don't own.  


* * *

A girl wearing a coat too thin for December runs through the garden, a tall blonde boy walking behind her. She waits impatiently by the door, wishing that the boy could speed up a little.

"Why are you in such a rush?" he asks when he finally reaches the battered, old front door.

Rose Weasley rolls her eyes at his question and runs a hand through her mess of red curls.

"It's Christmas you fool" she teases him, grinning broadly. "Christmas at The Burrow" she adds.

Scorpius Malfoy can't help but flinch at the last part of her sentence. He's still not sure exactly how she convinced him to come with her, seeing as how even though he's never actually said more than a few words to anyone in Rose's family he knows for sure that they all think he's a spawn of the devil.

"Right" he says, his arms itching to wrap around her body to shield her from the cold. Who in the world is so stupid that they wear a bloody spring coat in the middle of the winter? "I still don't see why I have to be here"

She doesn't seem upset by his comment. She just rolls her eyes again like all he ever does is say stupid things like that.

"My family is just _dying _to meet my new boyfriend" Rose tells him in a voice that makes Scorpius think of his mother. It almost makes him cringe. "Come on Scorp, what are you scared off?" she laughs. Like always, she chooses to just _decide _what he's feeling. Never mind asking him if he's scared, she just takes for granted that he is.

"You family" he answers, deciding that it's better to be honest and have a chance of getting out of it.

Apparently Rose just finds this amusing, because she giggles. Scorpius can't even keep himself from smiling as the sound escapes her mouth. Why does she have to be so god damn cute doing just about everything?

"Love, your family is full of Death Eaters" she's not the most tactful person, to say the least. "I don't see why you would be scared of a few gingers running around"

Of course, there's a lot more than just _a few _gingers. It's not the first time Scorpius wonders if the Weasley family will ever stop breeding. Last he heard Victoire Weasley was pregnant with her second child and Rose's other cousin Molly with her first.

"Your Dad is an Auror, your uncle killed the most powerful and evil wizard that has ever lived and if I remember correctly your cousins are very good at hexing boyfriends" he lists, deciding to let the Death Eater comment go.

If someone else had said anything like it, Scorpius would have cut them up into pieces and fed them to a Hippogriff. Rose is special though, she always has been. It's not like it's the first time he lets her get away with something.

"Oh come_on_" she snorts, irritably shaking her head to get her hair out of her face.

She's not doing such a good job with it, Scorpous notes with amusement. He takes a step closer to her, and carefully brushes a few strands of hair away from her face. He hates how beautiful she looks, her pale skin covered in freckles that she detests and snow everywhere.

"Please Scorpius" she moves forward, closing the small distance that had been between them, and puts her arms around his neck. "_Please _do it, for me?" she's tall enough to barely have to tilt her head to look into his eyes.

He can hear the party going on inside the house. It's loud, there are obviously a lot of people in there, and laughter and music fills the air. Scorpius doesn't really see what's so great about sitting in a house that looks like it's about to fall over with people who – even though they don't know him – hate his guts and he's just about to tell Rose this when her lips crash against his.

Her lips move effortlessly against his and she tastes like cinnamon and smells like vanilla and the only thing Scorpius can think about is how much he _loves _kissing her. He puts his arms around her waist as she smashes her body against his and for the longest time they just stand there, snogging like two teenagers who have never done it before.

A small explosion from inside brings him back to reality and he remembers that the whole Weasley/Potter clan is in there, and if anyone happens to look out a window or come out for a bit of fresh air he's dead. He should have written a will the day him and Rose started going out.

"It won't be that bad, I promise" Rose is still so close he can barely focus on what she's saying. "When we get bored we can just go upstairs... no one uses my old room anymore" Merlin does that make him want to open the door and hug her whole family.

He keeps himelf from doing it though, because snogging Rose isn't worth getting killed for. At least, that's what he tells himself.

"You know," he finally says, after a moment of silence. "They're going to get used to me sometime, and then you're going to have to find a new way to piss them off"

Rose doesn't even try to deny it. She just throws her head back and laughs loudly. She says she hates her laugh, but Scorpius loves it more than anything else about her.

"I'll just get a tattoo with Victor Krum's name then, I suppose"

It's Scorpius turn to roll his eyes. He throws an arm around her shoulders and knock on the door.

"You'll be getting a tattoo of my face," he informs her. "Because you owe me _big time_"


End file.
